The Sleepover
by Black Angel and Snowflake
Summary: In Sam's POV. Shes a big target in this story, will she be able to survie? DxS! Defo Nuf said. Review! I'll update soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is a story I really enjoy writing and I almost forgot about it... But I needed to post somthing up so I'm gonna make this a chaptered story! Yay!**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Danny Phantom but I do own my purple lipstick! Woop!**

**Pixie: A purple lipstick? You have to be crazy to wear that!**

**Me: Sam does...**

**Pixie: Yeah, but Sam's Sam.**

**Me: And Bo's Bo and Pixie's Pixie.**

**Sam: I think its cool x]**

**Me: See! Sam thinks its cool!**

**Pixie:...**

**Danny: This is just gonna keep going on and on and on and on isnt it...**

**Tucker: Enjoy the story! **

**SPOV**

This day is going to be the worse day of my life! I'm walking down the stairs and my mothers got that voice when she wants me to do somthink for her which I will hate, only this has much more... I can't tell but yeah much more somthing to make it diffrent!

"Sammykins, can I talk to you" My mother said

"What do you want..." I replied

"Sam, I have invited some of your 'friends' to come over for a sleep over!" I was speechless- not 'cause I was having a sleep over, it's 'cause I didnt know who she invited, and I am sure that I won't like who she has invited.

Then the knock at the door...

"Go get it then Samantha!" she commanded me.

Slowly I made my way to the door, but the Maid had beat me to it- YAY.

"Wow, the goth freak... IS LOADED" I heard Dash yell.

I HAVE to hide, maybe if I put on one of the frilly pink dresses, a wig and pink make up they will think that they have the wrong house. Rushing back to my bedroom, I pulled out a box that said 'NEVER OPEN' on the top. I took off the lid and pulled out a dress then went just aboth my knee and some white high heels. I put them on then went to go get a blonde wig and pink make up. Then my mom knocked on the door.

Great just great

"Sammy, you have your friends down stairs" she said unlocking the door.

I have a pink dress on, white high heels and pink make up .

No wig.

"Sam, look at you- your wearing pink... I HAVE TO TAKE A PICTURE, come down stairs now!" my mom said dragging me down stairs.

Thats when the humillation started.

Paulina, Star, Valire, Dash, Quan, Tucker and Danny - wait why are they here?

Then, they bursted out laugthing. I think Tucker almost dyed from it.

I ran back up to my room to get off the rags but befor I could get into my room, my mom locked the door and mostioned me down stairs.

"I'm not going down there dressed like, like THIS" I yelled

"Samantha, you are not going back into your room untill you have greeted your guest and made sure there all happy!" said my mom

Slowly, I made my way down stairs- and there is Tucker, with a carmar...

5 minuets later of pictures- which I tryed to get away from the best I could... That failed, I'm in the pantry. Hiding. I can hear my mom calling me from upstairs and I'm sure Tucker has a tracking device that he has for this moment. Wait- the tempeture just dropped... SHIT DANNY! How could I forget he has ghost powers? Its the pink! It makes me stupid.

"D-Danny?" I stammered out.

"Sorry, Goth chick. The Ghost boy isnt here today, care to leave a message?" I heard a voice and a ecto ball in it's hand and shoot right at me. All I can feel is pain and all I can see is black.

NPOV

Sam was laying there out cold. The ghost appered infront of her. Skulker the 'greatest hunter in all of the ghost zone' the turned intangable and left the poor defencless girl laying there.

SPOV

I opened up my eyes, I had a massive pain in the side of my head. I stood up and went upstairs. I opened the door where the witch and her possie was looking around for me.

"What?" I snappedd. I had forgotten anything that happened in the lasts hour.

"Your dress is ripped, you lost your shoes and your head is bleeding- Duhh!" Star said

Sam put a hand up to her head and looking at the red substance that was emerging from it.

"How did that happen, an why am I in pink?" I questioned

"YOU put it on yourself dear" my mother replied

"I NEVER would put this on... Did I?" woah, I never knew I would do that. The only logical reason that I am wearing this dress is that my mom payed Danny to over shadown me to dress up like this! Or I could have put it on in my own will power... But I wanna go with my first reason.


	2. Chapter 2

This story is no longer going to be updated - Sorry I lost interest in it.

Add me on author alerts though to see my other stories :D


End file.
